


The Proposal

by Jasonwolf18



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dancing, Dragons, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Rituals, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonwolf18/pseuds/Jasonwolf18
Summary: With war on its way, Darkvald feels that now is the best time to ask the love of his life the most important question he could ask, but with little knowledge of how such things are done, he must ask for assistance from an unlikely source.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	The Proposal

Darkvald walked through Revenant’s Toll, his hands in his pockets in deep thought. His head tilted and gave absent-minded waves to people who greeted the Warrior of Light. There were a lot of things on his mind, including why he was here in the first place. It had only been a couple months since his parents had left from their visit, and good thing too, with talks of things starting to escalate between the Alliance and the Empire. With a sigh, he looked up at the doors that lead into the Rising Stones before striding inside and heading into the back where the Scions were all located.

He took a deep breath and put a hand over his katana that he kept at his side, trying to not make too much noise as he walked further in, his eyes scanning the room. Around the room there were random adventurers and staff members looking at different books, or eating and relaxing. However in the corner, almost hidden by a bookshelf he saw a couple of his friends sitting at a table looking over a map. They had yet to notice him, so with one final deep breath he walked towards them, his other hand instantly going to his pocket where he kept his father’s gift that he was last given.

“Where is everyone?” He asked, which finally captured the attention of Urianger and Thancred. “They are out running different errands. Alphinaud and Alisaie are out at different libraries, trying to gather more information about those strange towers. G’raha went with Y’shtola to oversee the creation of more porxies with Master Matoya.” Thancred explained, turning his gaze back at the map that had several locations circled, indicating where towers were located. Darkvald nodded, giving a silent sigh of relief before giving a slight cough, “That is good. Because I have a couple questions I want to ask and I feel like you two would be the best to ask, since I am unfamiliar to the ways of certain….things in this world and you both seemed competent at handling Ryne.”

This had both men look up at him, giving him a curious look. “If thou are asking about the birds and the bees, might thy ask thine own father such questions?” Thancred could only laugh at Urianger’s statement while Darkvald looked flustered, “From what I have seen, our friend here has no need to learn such things, if what we saw back in Kugane was any indication.” Darkvald blushed a bit and grumbled, “And if you remember, Thancred, Y’shtola nearly leveled the city because you had brought everyone along to watch our date and how it ended. But no, this is not what I wanted to ask.” With a big sigh, a slight shake of his head to try and get his focus back on what he wanted to ask them.

“What I wanted to ask is...how do you all propose to someone here? Mom said that they have flying courtship displays for her species, and dad says that his people are very grandiose in their marriage proposals. I want to do this properly but some customs I am unfamiliar with.” Thancred smirked while Urianger just nodded almost sagely, “So, you are finally popping the question to Y’shtola, huh? It is about time.” Urianger looked at Darkvald with a slight smile, “I can not say what is the best, but I have heard that dancing is widely regarded as the best method. I hath read that some cultures used dance to court and propose to their chosen partners.” Thancred chuckled and looked at him, “If that fails, I have heard that doing giant displays to pop the question is the next best method, like big flowery signs that say ‘Will you marry me?’”

Darkvald hummed and looked down at the table, thinking hard at what was described to him. “Hmm that makes sense. Sounds similar to what my parents describe what their races do. Thanks. I’ll have to think about this. Um...if you see Y’shtola, please don’t bring up that I have spoken to you two about this? I want to do this as a surprise.” He got up and left, not being able to hear the laughter from Thancred when he got too far.

Over the next few days, Darkvald had spent less time with his friends, having spent the time trying to iron out his plan. One day was spent in the Sea of Clouds, memorizing a dance from the Vanu Vanu. The next day was spent in a wide open field outside Costa del Sol, building a huge display out of flowers and wood on one of the isolated islands away from the main resort. There was a lot of work that he had to do, including creating a switch on the ground under the sand that will make the display pop out of the ground when he hit it. He also set up a music player to play specific music on a loop. The final task that he set out to do is to set up torches around the island so that he had some light. Nodding to himself that everything seemed as perfect as he could hope to try, he just had to wait till nightfall to make a call to Y’shtola.

**A few hours later**

Y’shtola arrived at Costa del Sol with a mixture of worry and annoyance. Her lover had been missing for a couple days with no one knowing what he was doing. Thancred and Urianger seemed like they had an idea, but they said nothing, only saying that they were sure that he was safe. Hopefully her lover had an explanation on why he was being so dodgy lately, and why he called her at night to come to a random island near Costa del Sol. Her eyebrow rose in curiosity as she beheld the aether form of her Warrior of Light, standing in the center of the island with torches lighting the area. “I hope that you have an explanation, love. Especially with you calling me out at such an hour.” Unlike her usual attire, she chose to wear a simple white shirt and a simple blue skirt. The shirt was his that she stole, having worn it to have a thought of him embracing her when she was preparing to go to sleep.

Darkvald smiled as he held up his hand, standing there in a body length robe, “Before the explanation, there is something I have been meaning to show you. I just ask that you trust me and wait till I am done.” With that said, he walked over and pressed a button on the player, a drumming beat coming out of the speaker. He closed his eyes and let the beat flow through him as he removed the robe, revealing him to be dressed in nothing more than a simple loincloth with his tail poking through the fabric. Turning around, he walked back to his position, noticing a slight blush from Y’shtola at seeing him dressed as such. It seemed like she was doing as he asked, not saying anything till he was done.

He closed his eyes and let the world fall away as he became one with the tribal sounding music that played, the beat of the drums echoing through his core.

**Bam-bum-bum**  
Bam-bum-bum  
Bam-bum-bum 

His legs started to stomp on the ground in time with the beat, his blood pumping more through his body as his heart alternated between being nervous about the reception of what he was about to do and the excitement that the beat gave him. His body started to move on its own, his mind flowing to the background to let it flow with the rhythm as he started to perform the dance he learned from the Vanu.

**Bam-bum-bum**

His right arm would move by his head before the other arm did the same, all within the beat. With the lack of clothing besides the loincloth, this dance showed off the strength that he had built up over years of fighting in this world. With each stomp, each drum beat, every motion that he made, he got more animated into the dance, even to the point he started speaking a song verse in his mother’s language that originated from a song his father played for him. In the back of his mind, he knew that Y’shtola wouldn’t know what he was saying and would have to explain it afterwards.

Soon the beast tribe sounding drums stopped, only to switch to something more elegant with the heavy beat of the drums. This was his mental que to switch. With the sound of his own heart beating in his ears to go with the music, he started to twist and move in intricate patterns. His eyes still closed as a flash of a memory came to his mind.

_He was only a couple years old when he was sitting in a cave, watching his parents perform a mating dance for the rest of her flight. Because his father was obviously smaller than a dragon, his mother had taken the form of an elf like him, the pair wearing very elegant clothing. As his mother performed in the center of the room, moving her body in a regal fashion, occasionally shooting out a burst of fire into the air, his father performed dancing stunts, even doing a twirl through the air as he passed through the flames that his mate shot out. The pair would circle one another, each time passing closer and closer to each other as they danced, until they finally spun together, his father dipping his mother almost all the way to the ground and their faces inches apart. His uncle had explained to him at the time that it was a sign to not only each other, but everyone gathered that the male would be willing to risk anything to protect his mate, and to show his strength of will. He had watched in absolute awe, and the look of pure love between the two was evident once the ritual was over._

He spun and danced, his feet tracing patterns in the sand. He didn’t have a ton of people to witness this, but he would still perform that dance for Y’shtola all the same. The beat of the music started to really pick up now as he moved faster in his routine, even running up one of the palm trees on the island and to do a twirling backflip, putting everything into the performance to show off to her. With a flick of his wrist, he brought all the fire from the torches to the center of the island into a small sphere of fire aether. Taking a deep breath, his body a bit sweaty from the physical exertion of all this, he jumped through the fire, making it launch back at the torches to relight them, while at the same time he slid right onto the spot that brought out the huge flower display he built. When he had slid to a stop in front of Y’shtola, breathing heavily and holding out the ring that his father had given him, with a huge sign that says ‘Will you marry me?’ written in flowers, he looked up at her, the music finally stopping.

The look on Y’shtola’s face confused him, seeing a mixture of confusion, then she burst into a laughing fit at the appearance of the sign. He blinked and tilted his head, “Is...something the matter?” This was not the reaction that he expected, and it made him that much more worried that maybe he had misread their relationship. When she was able to finally calm down, she reached down and caressed his cheek, seeing his concerned look, “You really are a silly yet lovable dragon, my love. Was this all really necessary just to ask one simple question that you should know the answer to already? It was always going to be a yes, even if you just handed me the ring when your parents left.”

This made Darkvald’s jaw drop and eyes go wide, “But...but I thought it was some big ritual you to do. I was told that I had to do a dance and make a big show of it, and...and…” This made Y’shtola giggle some as she kneeled some to get eye level with him, “If you got that information from Urianger and Thancred, they don’t know everything, you know. Remember, Thancred was quite the womanizer before he straightened out. And I wouldn’t trust Urianger to have the best knowledge to properly deal with this type of thing.” Darkvald’s eye twitched some as he blushed, realizing all that he did was for nothing, “All that work…” She smiled and grasped at one of his horns, pulling his lips to hers before breaking the kiss, “Was very wonderful to witness. You are a great dancer, and I assume that last dance was something from your home?”

Darkvald nodded and simply explained about the ritual his parents performed. This made her smile and blush once more, now knowing the meaning of the extreme stunts he had been performing during it. The next thing he knew was him getting pushed upon his back with Y’shtola sitting on top of him. Slowly, she reached up and grabbed the ring in his hand and put it on her finger, admiring it in the light of the fire around them. “So, I think we should officially seal this engagement my way. You had your fun performing a lovely dance. Now let me reap the rewards.” With that she leaned down to give him a kiss once more, using her hands to pin his hands above his head upon the sand.

Sure, he could probably break the hold, but his mind started shutting down at the feel of her body pressed against his near naked one. Slowly, she had broken the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip as she pressed her hip firmly against his, “Such a greedy dragon of mine. Wanting the fame of being the big Hero, and having a powerful sorceress be at your side. What am I ever going to do with you.” He could almost hear a purr come from her when she finished speaking, but he wasn’t completely sure. Rarely does she seem to purr around him, and only when she was feeling extremely feisty.

_Oh no_

There was a slight grind upon his hip as he felt her start to rub their hips together, feeling a heat radiate onto him. “I take it my kitten has gotten worked up because of it?” The answer that he got wasn’t in the form of words but the sharp bite to his neck. “I take that as a yes.” He gives a soft sigh as he feels her caressing along his bare sides and chest. It had been some time since they were together like this, with both of them being busy with their duties, as evident that each time one of them got home the other was already asleep or still out on their mission. Feeling another bite to his neck he couldn’t help but give a light chuckle, his hands sliding up to grasp at her hips through the skirt, “I think the others will worry what I fought with all the marks you are leaving on me, my dear.”

When she pulled her head back from him, the look on her face made his heart pump even harder. She had the look of a predator that had just cornered its prey, a rare look that she gave him indeed. “You have shown that I am yours with this ring. Until the time comes that I give you something just as special, they should see that you are mine with these marks.” She smiled down at him before kissing him once more, her hands snaking their way down to move her skirt out of the way so she can press herself more firmly against his waist, only his loincloth being the barrier between the couple. “And I am all too happy to be yours, Y’shtola.” He smiles, using his right hand to slide down from his hold upon her hip to dip under the skirt, aiming to try and tease her only to find that she had chosen to forego any undergarments this evening. With a smirk, he nips at her bottom lip when he pulls her back in for a kiss, “Such a naughty kitty.” He would sigh into their kiss.

With a quick tug, she broke the band holding his loincloth together, freeing her prize from its confinements so that it could press firmly against her lower lips. She smiled down at him as she looked into his eyes, letting him see that beneath all the intense lust, there truly was love, one that no other attempted suitor was able to receive from her in the past. She let out a soft sigh as she angled herself and took him into her, sliding his cock gently past her entrance and deep into her. His own groans echoed her own, feeling the heat and tight grip that surrounded his shaft as he was hilted inside of her. With a lick of his lips, he watched as she slowly leaned her body back to look down at him fully as her body started to slowly move up and down his invading cock.

“Mmph I can never get enough of you, my kitten. And luckily, we are alone and can enjoy our time together as long as we want.” He smiles and lets out soft moans, his hands slowly sliding up her sides, gently massaging her breasts through the shirt that she wore. Just the look of her as she was absorbed in the pleasure of their bonding was enough to make his cock twitch inside her, causing her to let out a louder moan.

Her hands had slid up and caressed his chest, occasionally scratching along his pecs as she sped up, “Yes….mmm though if they were...oh gods….here, you can bet that nothing would stop me from ending them.” She moaned loudly to him, knowing the next closest area with people was yalms away as she started to ride him a bit faster. With this current position, he was deep inside her, and she moved faster upon him. She smirked as she leaned her body back some, using her aetherical sight to see how their aether was mixing together in such a union. What she saw was her lover below her, most of his aether that of fire, with a pillar of fire aether moving in and out of her own aether and little bits of the aether splitting off and mixing with her own. It was a sight she never paid attention to before, and it made much to think about.

He groaned loudly as he saw her looking at their forms as she moved up and down upon him, his own hips rising off the sand to meet her thrusts. With a bit of angling, he was able to press himself against his lover’s cervix, letting out a moan as the tip pressed against the entrance every time their hips collided together. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as his head fell back to the sand when he felt that she started to clamp down on him whenever she thrust down and was moving back up, as if to draw him more into her than was possible. “Oh fuck….love. You keep that up and I won’t last much longer.” He pants and moans deeply, opening his eyes to see the concentrated look upon her face as she watched their movements together.

Slowly, he moved a hand over to her hip, dragging his thumb over her clit where he would rub the little nub in such a way that would spell ‘I love you’ with the movements. This caused her to gasp loudly, haunching over him as her nails dug into his chest, scratching him. This was followed by the feeling of her clamping down hard upon him as she trembled. He moaned out loudly as he would buck his hip into her as best as he can, “Cum with me, Shtola!” He cried out, pushing himself up into her before he unleashed his load. At the same time, she arched her back backwards, pressing her nails more into his chest as she cried out loudly, climaxing as well.

Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through their bodies as he gave her every drop that he had to offer till finally she collapsed against him, with him still buried inside her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hearing her sigh as she cuddled into him, “Well, that certainly was exciting.” She smiled from her position upon his chest, lightly running a finger over the scratches she left on him, “Looks like I left a mark.” This made both of them laugh, remembering all the times she said she was gonna leave a mark upon some enemy that she was fighting when they were all doing certain tasks. “Well, it is a mark that I happily accept if it is from you, my love.”

They both yawned as they laid there, exhausted after a long day before they even had this bonding time, “We really should get back home.” He said, his eyes barely open as he lays there. “Yes...we...should.” It wasn’t long before the pair fell asleep, happily cuddling together on the sand and not willing to let the other go.

**Next morning**

“I found them! They are over here!” Darkvald groaned at the noise, his left hand flailing to his side, trying to hit whatever was making such a racket. The dance and the ‘performance’ last night took a lot out of him and he could use some more sleep.

“Thank the gods that you are alright. We have been worried about you two.”

“You could have told us that you were having a romantic date. Instead we thought you two were attacked, based on what some of the locals said they heard last night.”

With a much louder groan, Darkvald cracked open his eyes, seeing his friends standing over him, then his gaze shifted to the still resting Y’shtola, who by the looks of her ear flicking was starting to wake up as well. He hissed when he felt her dig her nails into his chest as she groaned “Who the blazes thinks that we would be taken out so easily.” She too opened her eyes, slowly rolling off of him. The movement had luckily shifted his loincloth back into place to cover himself, though the others gasped at the sight of their friend’s chest clawed up.

Darkvald looked up and saw Alphinaud looking at him, “Goodness, what manner of beast did this to you? Why did you take it on without any of your weapons?” Slowly sitting up, noticing that he was looking at the scratches upon his chest, “Old family tradition, don’t worry about it.” He groaned, grabbing his gear to put on some regular pants. The others looked over at Y’shtola, who also was starting to stand up and get the sand out of her hair and tail. All of a sudden, Alisaie rushed over and looked at Y’shtola’s hand, seeing the ring was on it. “Wait….when did you…” All eyes were immediately upon Darkvald, and he could swear he saw at least Alisaie’s and G’raha’s eyes glow red, “Are you telling us that you proposed and didn’t tell any of us?” This made Thancred smirk, seeing the look of the scratches and bites upon Darkvald's upper body, "Well, that would explain what attacked you then. Is that your wedding ring from Y'shtola?" He laughed, only earning him a tired scoff from his betrothed who was still not fully awake to cast any spells upon him just yet.

Darkvald gave a light laugh, “Yes. And no thanks to those two for giving me bad information it seems.” He pointed at Thancred and Urianger, who just raised their hands and shrugged. He sighed and stretched his back, “And before any of you guys ask, nothing has been set yet. We still have a potential war to deal with. Once that is done, then we will work out a time. I still would have to make sure my mother and father can attend or it will be the death of me.”


End file.
